A Bear's Tale
by Flame's Miracle
Summary: Two months after the Cullen's family betrayal, Bella finds herself immersed within shifter politics. As a recent shifter herself and still learning the ins and outs of living in a community hidden from human view she must go up and beyond to prove herself. However this might prove a little hard when her 1st mission takes her up close and personal with the family that abandoned her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and Twilight is under the rightful ownership of Stephanie Meyer. However, I do own the plot and original characters within this work of fiction.**

 **x-x-x-**

Chapter One: Leaving Forks

The forest surrounding First Beach, near Forks, Washington had been transformed into a muddy quagmire. The sky was dark grey with huge rain clouds that continued to constantly dump more torrential rain on the small city. Everyone had been recommended to remain inside, the government fearing mudslides and overflowing rivers. However, there was a small group of teenagers stuck in this miserable downpour, their moods perfectly matching the heavy depressive weather.

"Where are you taking her?" Jacob asked, his usually tan face looking an almost ghostly shade of white. His hair was slicked down across his head, adding to his sickly parlor.

"Up north, deep into Alaska. We have a base camp there" Blue eyes examined the almost visually shaking boy in front of her. Kirby sighed "Don't worry son, we'll take good care of her. We've been doing this longer than your father's probably been alive."

A sudden loud guttural roar split the air, piercing through the heavy pounding of the rain. Jacob flinched and stumbled backwards, his fellow pack mates – the few that had remained-followed his lead.

Kirby cursed and turned her attention towards the green armored vehicle that blended into the surrounding foliage. The hummer had to be at least 10 feet tall and built with heavy reinforced glass and doors. Jogging towards the black tinted windows Kirby shouted "Everything ok in their Doc?!"

A petite Native American peeked out the window, eyes squinting "Don't worry, its just taking a bit of a higher dose than normal to calm her down." The truck rocked sharply to the side as something very big slammed inside of it "Well…make that a very large dose. We're going to have to hurry with this one. I can't give her too much and risk stopping her heart in the process." Dr. Malina Moore said, her almond shaped eyes widened in concern.

Kirby instantly noticed the look.

"OK team. You heard the lady let's move this along" Kirby shouted. Two men and one women, all towering over 6ft tall and wearing black SWAT- like uniforms that reminded Jacob of _Law and Order_ nodded and jumped into the truck. Jacob watched with apprehension as the engine flared, fraying his already over anxious nerves. The other women turned towards him and he marveled at how large she was this close up. Perfectly matching his 6ft 3 inches build she still seemed to tower over him. Her icy blue eyes-set in a firm beautifully broad face- and olive tanned skin added to her overpowering demeanor. Her likeness to his favorite MMA fighter Gina Carano also wasn't lost on Jacob. However, the knowledge of what she was, and the powerful scent pouring off her had his wolf instincts flaring and it was all he could do not to turn and run with his tail between his legs.

Still he stood his ground and Kirby couldn't help but smirk at that. _Little wolfie has guts I'll give him that._

"Ok, Jacob was it?" Jake nodded "We'll be in contact with you shortly. For family information and other info like that. But we have to go now before your people start getting curious enough to take a peek. You understand?"

Kirby didn't wait for an answer and within less than five minutes they were driving away, the loud roars that had been echoing only seconds before fell mercifully silent.

Jacob, Seth and Leah stood staring until they couldn't hear the engine anymore. Before the next raindrop could fall Jake fell to his knees, sobbing as the last few minutes kept repeating itself over and over in his head. Leah and Seth hunkered down beside him in their wolf forms, threw their large grey heads back and howled.

x-x-x-x-

 _ **30 minutes ago**_

' _Bella Bella Bella'_ Jacob ran as fast as his wolf legs could carry him. He was soaked to the bone- his red fur now painted almost black. However his brown eyes were focused straight ahead, tunneling towards the bright light that seemed so far away. _'That's where she is, the meadow'_ Memories so long forgotten raced through his mind, remembering a then thin almost anorexic looking Bella asking him about a meadow- wanting to find it. They had tried but Bella had forgotten where it was and eventually as she got better and stronger the issue had never been raised again.

Every wolf subconsciously noticed as his reddish brown form easily overtook Sam's lumbering black wolf form. The singular purpose in his mind travelled among all of his pack mates and each wolf pumped themselves to the fullest, all focused on one target-one scent.

Bella's familiar vanilla and freesia scent was mixed with the sickly bleachy odor of a vampire. And not just any vampire- that of the red headed leech that had been skating the boundaries of the reservation for weeks.

' _How could she have gotten past us?'_ Jake wondered, his large paws leaving ditches in the mud as he narrowed swirled around a large Douglas fir that came out of nowhere. The continuous blinding rain made running this fast precarious but no wolf could have slowed down even if they wanted to. Wolf loyalty and dedication had them racing after their fellow brother- the scent of his fear leaving a heavy depressive odor in the air.

A feminine scream suddenly pierced the air and Jake's heart almost stopped. Finally clearing the last of the forest Jacob practically leaped into the meadow, all snarls and bared teeth.

What he saw bent all fabrics of reality.

Bella was bent on the ground screaming, her eyes squeezed shut as tears still escaped. She appeared to be convulsing and her small form withered in the wet mud of the drenched meadow. The vamp, looking oddly confused stood over her. That was all Jacob needed to see and he leaped forwards, each of his fellow five pack mates following his lead.

They hadn't taken two steps before everything seemed to erupt in confusion.

The red headed vampire snarled- her face twisted up in frustration- as she noticed the horse sized wolves barreling towards her and she turned to run.

She didn't get far.

Flushed red Bella's large brown eyes tunneled into Victoria's stunned face.

"Not leaving already are you?" The deep monstrous voice that echoed through the meadow stunned every wolf in shock. Bella's face now looked almost unfamiliar, her irises had dilated, her face appeared almost rose red and the grotesque smirk that painted her lips had each wolf tilting their heads. Which would have been funny in a different circumstance.

When they looked closer, Bella's body seemed to be pulsating, like something was shifting underneath her skin. _'What's happening?'_

Even Victoria appeared confused "What are you?"

Bella laughed, a mocking ghastly sound.

"Your worst nightmare little leech." Bella taunted.

And then she screamed, a high pitched scream that had each wolf ear flattening in pain and fur on end.

Then it just cut off leaving a chilling silence.

Jacob was stuck in inaction, desperately wanted to get to his obviously pained friend yet his wolf instincts had him paralyzed. The urge to run was getting stronger and stronger as the silence continued. It didn't last long.

It started with a series of pops, and grinding sounds as bones shifted.

Then ligaments and tendons stretched and became more flexible.

Muscles bulged and hardened.

Everyone watched, vamp included, as Bella fell on her hands and knees. As her crouched form grew massive in size. As her chest expanded almost unrealistically. As her clothes stretched to its limit before eventually ripping into shreds. As her pale skin turned black before coarse brunette fur started to grow and eventually covered her entire body.

Next, thick ears formed on the top of her broadening head, claws sprouted from her fingers and a large muzzle with saber sharp teeth sprouted from her face. Fingers turned into large broad paws. Lastly a tiny tip of a tail grew from her pelvis. She was chillingly quiet through all of it.

Bella was floating in her own mind. The pain was unimaginable, leaving her almost delirious. Even the venom from James' bite hadn't hurt this much.

 _Don't scream_

Bella knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. She would become lost within her own agony. So she struggled to remain silent as something else took control of her body. It had started with a building sense of awareness- of something _other_ grinding at the fabric of her mind. It felt like something was constantly thumping against her head with a hammer, almost urging her to open up. She fought hard against the thing she didn't even understand but eventually something snapped and gave way.

Something changed then. She almost felt the foreign essence enter her mind.

A sharp series of pops echoed in her head and Bella fell face first into the mud. She couldn't feel the rain anymore. She couldn't feel anything but the sudden enveloping heat in her chest. She felt like she was on fire and clawed at her chest in desperation. Though she couldn't be sure if she moved at all.

And then, everything stopped – the pain, the heat, everything.

Bella grew scared at the silence, she couldn't hear anything and for a moment she wondered if she had died.

And then with a sudden wrenching Bella felt something tug at her and she was pulled into a series of emotions that even the best authors would never be able to put words to.

She felt _everything_ – overwhelming pain, unbarring anger, intense confusion. They swirled around her mind and she felt the need to MOVE! To do something, vocalize what she was feeling. Logic had abandoned her – she wasn't Bella anymore. She wasn't anything anymore but this something other. A feeling mass of flesh and moving matter.

And so she screamed.

It sounded like a roar.

x-x-x

The wolves took a collective step back as the large bear lumbered to its feet. At six feet tall at the shoulder and three times their weight-this was a predator that had each wolf drawing away.

Seth whimpered, sounding like a scared puppy.

' _I don't understand'_ Sam rumbled _'I've never seen anything like this before. Bear shifters are almost unheard of.'_

' _But Bella is human!'_ Leah growled out, her lithe wolf form tense with apprehension ' _Or at least she was.'_

' _She sure doesn't look human now!'_ Colin yipped, tail stuck between his legs ' _I don't like this, her smell is wrong.'_

Each wolf sniffed simultaneously like a pack of curious puppies and balked as the smell registered. The scent of musk, and danger over masked Bella's natural odor of vanilla and freesia so much that Bella smelt just like the walking embodiment of menacing.

' _What should we do?'_ Seth whined, his smaller form hiding behind his sister.

As it turned out the decision was easily taken away from them.

Lost within her own mind Bella's instincts rapidly took over. Long buried animal instincts that's one main goal was survival. Sniffing deeply Bella started to growl as the scents of so many different predators registered. The raspy and guttural sound of it finally got Victoria-who had been a silent observer during the entire transformation-moving.

Finally recognizing the danger for what it was Victoria's gift flared as she turned to flee.

That proved to be a mistake.

Even lost in a rolling tsunami of conflicted emotions, Bella easily recognized the scent of the vampire who had tried to kill her not minutes before. With a series of deep warning pants, Bella lunged.

All of the wolves had to admire at how fast she moved. Fur rolled as her upper torso twisted to the left, head held high and ears pricked back on her massive head.

Victoria screamed as 4 inch long claws caught her in the hip. Trying to twist away, Victoria was too focused on the claws piercing her waist to see a large paw coming towards her until it slammed into her face. Looking like derailed ballerina her diamond hard body pummeled to the ground. Watching her prey fall Bella rolled her shoulders in victory and leaped. However, Victoria was rolling in the very next moment and the ground seemed to shake as the huge grizzly bear slammed aimlessly into the mud.

With a smirk Victoria curled her body and leaped for a large tree on the opposite side of the clearing.

Mistake number two.

Sam caught her mid leap, her small waist caught between his two massive jaws. His pure yellow eyes glinted against his black fur in wolf glee.

Victoria didn't even have time to scream.

With a massive snap she literally broke in two.

' _Nice catch Sam'_ Brady yipped, tailing wagging excitedly. The others echoed his sediments. Well…except one.

' _Ugh…gross'_ Seth lolled out his tongue in disgust at the twitching torso and shook his head _'That's nasty'_

As the others teased Seth about 'manning up' Jacob's brown eyes followed Bella. Something still wasn't right.

She kept aggressively swinging her head back and forth, huffing and thumping her huge front paws on the ground in agitation.

' _Something still isn't right'_ Jacob warned the others. As if hearing him, Bella suddenly spring to her two back paws, towering over them by at least 2 feet now.

' _She's gonna attack'_ Seth squealed and images of Grizzly Bear nature documentaries raced through each wolf's mind. Colin and Brady decided they would tease Seth later about his love of what they determined to be 'stupid tree hugger films' and focused on the problem.

It being the Bella turned grizzly bear that was dangerously posturing herself in front of them.

Sam growled, his large black form moving protectively in front of his pack. Recognizing the challenge Bella dropped back down to all fours and grunted before starting to slowly circle them. Each wolf had to squint to follow her movement; the rain still hadn't let up and instead seemed to have increased.

' _We may have to draw back'_ Sam warned them, _'We can barely see three feet in front of us.'_

' _Why is she so mad'_ Leah huffed, annoyance showing in her tone _'We just took care of her little vamp problem.'_

' _You just took her prey away'_ Seth explained, drawing further in the back _'Grizzly bears are very territorial'_

' _Well she's on our territory!'_ Colin huffed, getting distracted for a moment as his breath turned white in front of his nose.

She was on them in the next second.

With a low growl Bella jumped on top of Sam. Which wasn't an easy feat considering she had to weigh over a thousand pounds.

Her large claws dug deeply into his unprotected back gaining purchase.

' _Aghhhh!'_ With a pained howl Sam tried to throw her off but weighing at least half her size it was impossible. Forced to the ground Sam whined as the claw dug deeper. He shivered when he felt warm breathe across the back of his neck and howled to his pack for help.

Time slowed for Jacob as the bear (he still couldn't think of this monster as being Bella) reared her head back, massive saber teeth reaching for the back of Sam's head.

Making a swift decision he ran as quick as he could and jumped onto her back, teeth snapping at her flanks.

Growing more enraged Bella let out another challenging roar before swinging her paws at the rust colored wolf – as if swatting away a fly.

Leah jumped in just as the massive hit would have connected, capturing the paw between her jaws.

Distracted Bella loosened her grip and Sam sharply bounced back on his paws, finally dislodging her.

Colin and Brady saw the opportunity and pounced jumping on her massive back to keep her down. Colin dug into her hump to keep purchase.

' _Good idea guys._ ' Sam said, cringing as the rain burnt his cuts ' _Everyone dog pile her!'_

Bella was unamused as wolf after wolf gained purchase on her back.

The constant growling turned into a terrifying loud roar that would be sure to attract attention soon. It was so deep it vibrated in each wolf's chest.

' _Get off!'_ The loud angry voice blasted against their minds and in shock their grip loosened.

With a mighty shove everyone rolled off and Bella charged the first wolf she could sink her teeth into.

Brady probably cursed the probability of statistics as large fangs dug into his leg.

' _Ahhhhhh! Get her off! It hurts!'_ Whining Brady tried to wretch his leg away, crying out as teeth dug deeper into his unprotected flesh.

Both Jacob and Sam leapt to assist their young pack mate but it proved unnecessary.

None heard the lone tranquilizer dart as it pierced through the meadow. With deadly accuracy it sink neatly into the vein in the large grizzly's neck.

Like that cliché ton of bricks Bella fell chest first into the mud, painting her already rain soaked fur – a nasty black.

' _What just happened?'_ Confused Leah dropped the now limp paw in her jaws.

Before they could answer all hell broke loose once again.

Women and men in black SWAT like uniforms seemed to materialize out of the grey fog, surrounding them in a thick circle. Feeling justly intimidated the wolves backed up like a pack of traumatized sheep.

Another woman broke from the thick circle surveyed the scene, taking in the six stunned horse size wolves and the lone slumbering/aced bear face down in the mud.

"OK, what's seems to be the problem here?" Kirby smiled, holstering her tranquillizer gun.

x-x-x-x-

A/N So I started a new story in celebration of the American's Supreme's Court decision. If you don't know what I'm talking about, leave the rock you're hiding under and turn on your TV. Anyway, I've finally got back into the groove of writing again and promise to also attempt to continue my story _'Snow Angel'_ which has been on hiatus for far too long. I sincerely apologize for the dedicated readers I have left sitting in the dark. I shall offer no excuses however. Also, while I cannot promise quick updates but I will include a story status on my profile for interested readers.

Thank you,

Flame's Miracle


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and Twilight is under the rightful ownership of Stephanie Meyer. However, I do own the plot and original characters within this work of fiction.**

 **x-x-x-**

Chapter Two: Goodbye Forks

Bella's POV

It was like waking up in a dark too small stuffy box.

With black iron bars that dug deeply in my sensitive hindquarters.

I was distinctly aware that I was moving, mainly because the ground was rocking back and forth with every sharp turn.

" _Where am I?_ " Peeking between bars provided no answers. There was a black separation wall between this accursed box and what I assumed to be the front of the vehicle. _"How did I even get here?"_

The last thing I remembered was walking through the forest. _How many times have I heard that before? Usually before the stupid blonde heroine is knocked out cold._

"Hiiiii! Anyone up there?" I screamed…and then froze. _'Was that my voice?'_

It sounded almost like a heaving cow rather than the English language. Was there even words in that mixture of what sounded like deep pants and drawn out huffs?

For the first time I noticed I could see clearly inside this 'supposedly' dark cage. And that my head was reaching way too high up in what had to be a 10 foot enclosure.

Then I looked down.

It proved to me a mistake.

A large light brown snout met my gaze. My eyes followed it and met with a pure black wet nose.

Spinning around I collided with another wall of iron bars. It didn't really hurt seeing as I seemed to now possess a thick shaggy coat of fur and fat. However that movement allowed me to see just how LARGE I was.

And that I was standing on all fours. I held up what used to be a pale thin arm with baby pink fingernails. I was met with a huge brown- almost black- paw with 4 inch claws. They were dirty and covered with mud.

I had seen grizzly bears before. Admittedly, they had been on T.V but still. The ones in Alaska drew hunters and nature viewers and from all over and were said to be one of the biggest grizzlies around, the males towering at 5ft at the shoulder and 9-10 ft standing on its hind legs and weighing over 1,000lbs. Why I chose to remember such a fact now was lost on me. Perhaps it was my mind's way of staying calm until the last possible moment.

Being confined in a small cage made looking at oneself difficult but I could just tell that I was definitely either that size or bigger.

It was suffice to say I freaked out.

Screaming I pounded against the cage, throwing my entire body into it. The truck rocked sharply to the left and for a minute I was standing completely sideways.

"Let me out! Let me go!" The words came out in a series of panting whines.

This couldn't be happening. I had to be dreaming.

The truck slammed back onto its four wheels and I bounced along with the tires.

' _Well if this is a dream I'm waking up right now'_ Determined, I pounded my head into the cage bars like a deranged mental patient.

It hurt. A lot.

I distinctly remembered Jake telling me you couldn't feel pain in a dream. But what did a sixteen year old boy know?

I did it again just to be sure.

"Hi calm down back there!" A feminine voice screamed and I stopped mid hit. _'So they can hear me back here!'_

I roared. The sound bounced off the walls. It made the cage feel even smaller and I sat back down and curled up as tightly as possible.

It didn't help.

I had to get out now. The walls, the cage, the iron bars were becoming too much. I felt claustrophobic- though I had never been so in my life. I had never had much phobias in my life, though I should have after all the crap Edward had put me through in our short time together- though I could admit and laugh about the fact that most of that shit had been self-inflicted.

' _Am I really thinking about Edward at a time like this?'_ I almost slapped myself before remembering the fact that I had knife like claws attached to my finge..uh um – paws.

The trunk suddenly lurched to the side and I hobbled over, flat on my back. The weird hump thing on my upper back felt awkward and tears escaped my eyes as I stared up at the barred cage in this dark dinky truck. This was real.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

It could've been the physical strain, mental stress or claustrophobia but my mind went blank and sunk into blissful ignorance.

In other words I fainted.

x-x-x-x

"Oh great she's at it again!" Amara, the third in command of the BRT (Bear Recovery Team) said, grabbing Kirby's headrest as the large hummer rocked sharply to the side. For a minute they were all balanced precariously on two wheels before mercifully balancing off.

"She's a tough one that's for sure" Malina said, resting her head back "I gave her enough Thiopental to knock out an elephant!"

"I'm just looking forward to getting back." Kirby sighed, wincing as the girl started to grunt and rattle the cage. "Hi be quiet back there!" She snorted when the roaring started.

 _Cheeky thing._

"Aww is someone missing her latest honey boo boo?!" Kyson- the fourth in command- laughed, his grey eyes shining "Imagine that, our fearsome leader falling heads over heels!"

Blushing, Kirby growled "Shut up!"

"I think its adorable" Malina smiled, supporting her friend "I still remember Cay's face when she found you two cuddling in the barn!"

"Haa! Trust me there was little cuddling going on in there and our little wolf alpha knew it!" KJ howled from the driver seat. As the newest member of the BRT he had the lowest job, which was mainly driving the team from A to B, but his work ethic had Kirby, the team leader watching him closely.

For a werewolf he wasn't too bad. _I would so get smacked if Alex heard me thinking like that._

Alexandria Wolfe, daughter of the alpha of the Eastern Alaskan pack, Cay Wolfe, didn't take shit. Especially people even joking about her species. The fact that werewolves ranked right above vampires on the 'Most hated supernatural' list was not something Alex took kindly too.

 _Perhaps I've bitten off more than I can chew this time._ Sighing Kirby laid back in her black leather seat and watched the rain dot the windshield _'I wonder if I should get her flowers on the way back.'_

x-x-x-x-x

It was nighttime by the time the armored vehicle finally lumbered into the edge of the Katmai National Forest on the North Slope of Alaska. It was -5 degrees Celsius and the night air was refreshingly crisp as a quarter moon loomed over the scattering of spruce and blackwood.

The side door busted open with a clink and Kirby sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. "Finally! I thought for sure I was going to die."

"Always the one for melodramatics." Malina laughed, jumping and landing softly on mud covered ground "Ahh smell that air! Forks was definitely too humid this time of year!"

"Let's just get sleeping beauty out of here" KJ yawned, a series of pops echoing as he stretched his arms "I'm going to be airing out this hummer for months, not to mention the damage she probably did to my poor cage."

"Yeah yeah Mr. Whiney" Kirby waved everyone over to the back "Let's get this over with."

With a heave Kirby retched the door open, blowing the scent of musk, fear and confusion into the open air.

"Is she sleeping?" Kyson asked in disbelief, looking at curled up ball of brown. For all the noise and commotion she had caused everyone expected the girl to be heaving and snarling the minute they opened the door.

"Probably the drugs finally took effect" Malina noted "I mean normally most go under right away but with all the adrenaline that was pumping through her system…" She trailed off.

"Well, I'm not going to look a gifted horse in the mouth" KJ hopped in and quickly started unlocking the 5 heavy duty bolted locks in place, tsk tsking as he noted the dents and scrapes lining the cage's bars. "I just had this thing reinforced too!"

"She's definitely a strong one" Kirby chuckled "The biggest female we've had in a while!"

Bella blinked awake at that moment

New smells immediately assaulted her, making her noise flare as she blurrily lifted her head.

It was dark even with the doors open, the quarter moon only providing the minimal amount of light. Still, Bella could perfectly see the dark figure looming in front of her. Could see his dark brunette hair, shoulder length and slightly ruffled as if he hadn't brushed in weeks. His ice blue eyes wide and chest heaving in barely controlled huffs as he stared at her.

Sniffing deeply dark brown eyes closed as she deciphered his unique scent – pine, _sniff_ , apple juice, _sniff_ _sniff_ and the overpowering scent of animal musk.

Without warning her eyes turned nearly black and she lunged, slamming against the still mercifully closed cage.

"Shit!" Backing away in a blur KJ cursed as he shook his hand, his finger draining dark red blood before quickly sealing shut just as fast. He had been lucky not to lose his entire arm.

"Are you ok?" Quickly stepping forward Kirby examined his hand before signing in relief "You need to be more careful!"

"Yeah no kidding" Amara whistled, her dark brown eyes focusing on the now silent brown bear who was now carefully sniffing at them in confusion. "Poor kid's all hoped up on hormones, adrenaline and whatever lovely cocktail Docs been giving her. A fearful shifter abouts as dangerous as they come."

Bella stared at them, head swinging back and forth as she backed away further in the cage. Her head was killing her as she focused once again on the boy who she nearly KO'd.

" _I'm_ _sorry_ " Guilty and hurting she laid down in an instinctive behavior to appear smaller. Almost immediately all five heads swung in her direction and her ears twitched in discomfort.

"Bella"

Hearing her name Bella lifted her head and met another pair of similar but different pair of brown eyes. Wearing a pair of simple jeans and a simple black tee, this woman radiated power and Bella shrunk away.

"She's still got it" Bella heard another woman whisper and her eyes sauntered away to look. This woman also possessed dark brown eyes though they appeared almost black in the little light. Getting distracted Bella watched as dark shadows danced in the moonlight, stretching across the small shrub bushes and fallen logs surrounding them in the forest. The chilly air rushing into the truck felt good on her overheated face and she exhaled deeply.

"Bella" Kirby repeated her name as she watched with some amusement as the kid got distracted again "We need you to focus."

Kirby watched in almost amazement this time as the newly minted cub stretched out on her stomach and once again gazed in her general direction, though she kept her gaze specifically averted from her gaze _. Good, at least her bear recognized her position. This is gonna make her transition much easier._

"Do you remember what happened in La Push?" Bella blinked at the question. All she recalled was trying to find the meadow Edward had taken her so long ago, searching for some closure. Then…Victoria! She had appeared, all fiery beautiful with a cruel smile on her face. She remembered how the red haired tormented her describing in detail how she was going to torture her.

That was when things got fuzzy. She had screamed how she's wasn't anything to the Cullens, especially Edward anymore. The injustice of it boiling her blood even as fear settled in her heart. The bitch hadn't even cared! Laughing she sauntered around the clearing, as if this was all just a game, as if the life Bella had just started to re live had all been for nothing but to end with her mangled corpse draped in the forest for her poor father to find!

Unbeknownst to her Kirby and Amara easily watched the muggy scenes that played across the cub's mind, getting some glimpses as the bitter smell of anger suddenly filled the air.

"Bella!" The sudden growl had her muzzle lifting and flanks raising.

"You need to focus. I know you're confused but if you get angry we'll have to dart you again. Do you want that?!" It was mostly an empty threat considering there was no way in hell any of them was prepared to lug her 1 ton butt to their base camp further along the peninsula. Possible but in no way economical.

" _Is that why I'm so tired?"_ Even now her legs felt like lead and her head throbbed. Shaking her head she forced herself to stay calm. Who knew what these crazy people wanted with her. Though the feat was easier said than done. Even now she could feel that that familiar _thud thud thud_ against her head, as if some presence was trying to get her to open up.

Kirby ignored the question, not wanting to freak the kid out any more than she probably was. When the freak out came she hoped to be in her cabin, snuggled up with Alex in front of a fire preferably. Watching a next teenager throw a temper tantrum was not on her list of things to do today.

This mission itself hadn't even been on her list.

Shaking her head she focused back on her charge "We're going to let you out. Then you're gonna get a warm bed and some food." She spoke slowly, letting her scent flare as if to reinforce her words "Then we'll explain everything. You cooperate and everything will be nice and easy."

Amara almost wanted to snort at that, nothing was ever easy with these cubs. Young and drunk off their own power they were misguided as well as dangerous. Then again, that's what the BRT existed for.

" _Why did I want this job again?"_ Shaking her head she tried to remain as calm and non-threatening as possible. Anymore agitation and the cub would bolt and there was no way in hell was she prepared to spend any more time than necessary outside. She was tired, hungry and needed a good piece of steak.

x-x-x-x-x

The night bleed in stunning colors of soft pink and golden yellow. Bella didn't know how long they had been walking. When the tall pine trees of the forest eventually gave way to soft coastline and the sound of rushing water eventually met her ears she figured they had been walking for at least five hours.

She was surrounded, her so called guardians forming a tight V around her.

" _I'm want to go home"_ She thought morosely, watching as her large paws formed puddles in the sand. New smells assaulted her nose with every breath now. The scent of fish was the most prominent and it had her salivating at the mouth _"I don't even like fish"_

The next scent was musky with the scent of earth and blood mixed in. It smelt familiar, yet different from the scent her five guardians gave off.

In all reality she was lost, dirty and hungry

"Hi keep moving" a soft voice commanded gently and Bella shook herself as if to clear the fog as she turned her head.

The woman with that strangely strong sent stood right in back of her.

" _The most vulnerable position"_ Bella thought strangely as she continued walking. It still felt as if something else was lurking in the shadow of her mind but she ignored it as her gaze drifted around.

Clear rolling tundra stood on the right side, with snowcapped mountains far away in the background like some kind of elite guardians. The land was mostly flat with the scattering of what looked like black tinted lakes, white birch, pine and foothills.

It was beautiful and Bella concentrated on the landscape as they continued to trudge to who knows where.

Big ears perked a minute before a small red fox skulked out from beneath the roots of a large pine.

Its green silted eyes took one look at them before letting out a shrill bark and ducking back inside.

" _Well that felt good"_ Bella sadly laughed, though it came out sounding like a series of guttural huffs.

Finally after what felt like forever they reached a small village. Well…to call it a village was stretching it.

A small scattering of natural wooden houses projected inwards from the coast. The land stretching outwards forming a peninsula within the peninsula. Shading the entire civilization was a large grass covered mountain. A small flag pole stood proudly in the center of this small abode.

It seemed desolate even though the sun was high in the sky.

"Finally!" One of the woman shouted, followed by what seemed a collective sigh from the entire group "That took forever!"

"Hi at least she didn't try to run, remember Tara?" Malina said even as she stretched out her back, pops echoing in the quiet.

Bella zoned out the conversation and let what her mind was quickly determining to be the dominant one of the group led her into one of the said cabins.

It smelt surprisingly fresh and crisp and reminded her of one of those scout camping trips Charlie had forced her into when she was nine.

With moose antlers, nature paintings and deerskin rugs making up the entire picture.

Kirby snorted as the kid lumbered into one of the twin size beds, wet fur and all, and face planted.

In the next second her body seized as fur shrunk, skin lightened and her spine contorted. Kirby winced as a series of sharp popping sounds echoed in the small space. Her claws were the last things to go.

"Kids gonna hurt in the morning" Jumping, Kirby glared at Malina as the woman walked in, needle in hand.

"You love doing that don't you?" She accused as Malina injected whatever serum into the slumbering kid.

"Yes and yes" Laughing, Malina ran her fingers through Bella's now butt length hair "Why don't you go say hi to your new boo, I'll sleep in the next room."

Not having to be told twice Kirby hightailed it in the next second, though she did take one last look at the cub's peaceful face _"Poor kid didn't deserve this…"_

x-x-x-x-x-

 _A/N I know this doesn't make up for my long hiatus but whoever's still reading I hope you enjoyed. Life's been busy as always._

 _As for my other story, I've lost the majority of my Twilight mojo but will try to continue it! I know what I want it to go but writing it proves difficult._

 _-Flames Miracle_


End file.
